Second Chances
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime; 2 individual teenagers who have known each other their entire lives and have been a couple for 3 years. Their fighting is out of control and Orihime almost can't take it anymore..


After having this idea in my brain for so long, I had to begin to write it down.

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime; 2 individual teenagers who have known each other their entire lives and have been a couple for 3 years. Their fighting is out of control and Orihime can't take it anymore..**

**Warning: Angst in the beginning, Afterwards Fluff, Emotional Ulqui-Chan.**

**Song: Kissing In Cars - Pierce The Veil**

Enjoy =)

_Orihime listened as her boyfriend threw glass around the house, trying to relieve himself of his anger. They had got in yet another fight and Orihime was slowly beginning to lose herself to her emotions.._

Orihime's eyes stung from the tears that ran down her cheeks. Ulquiorra's face was red and he was fuming with anger and Orihime knew that even one wrong move or word could cause her an injury.

No, Ulquiorra had never touched her but she knew what he was capable of and she knew that if she were to let anything slip, he wouldn't hesitate to give her a slap or two.

This time, they had fought over the most silliest thing in Orihime's eyes. However, to Ulquiorra, it was a major deal. Was it wrong to text to her best guy friend, Ichigo Kurosaki?

"Why do you find the need to say 'I love you' when you and Kurosaki say goodbye when texting?" Ulquiorra said, rage flaring off of him.

"I..I do that with all of my f-friends! You should know that!" Orihime said, not going to let Ulquiorra get the best of her this time.

Ulquiorra glared intensely, he turned to a wall and in a switch motion, his fist had met the white painted wood, his fist punching right through it. He couldn't take this. He went into the kitchen, his glare still present.

His plate was still on the table from where he and Orihime had just ate Dinner. He picked up his plate, no longer trying to fight his anger and threw it directly at the wall, loving the noise of the shattering glass falling to the tiled floor. Orihime's eyes had widened at Ulquiorra's actions.

"Ulquiorra!" She yelled. "Why do you have to act like this? Why can't I go out with my guy friends? Why can't I go _anywhere _without you treating me as though I were your own play toy?" She screamed, those tears falling off of her face.

"Why can't I just lead my own life? I don't get into your social life, no matter _how _much I would love to know who those girls are you talk to!" She paused for a moment.

She sighed softly, her face slowly softening, "I think we need to break up."

And at that second, just because of that one sentence, the entire world had stopped, Ulquiorra's eyes widened and only those two had existed in the World.

"What?" Ulquiorra finally said after a long pause between the two.

"I said, I'm finished. I can't take the fighting anymore! I'm only 16 years old! I can't handle so much drama.." She stopped when she saw that look in Ulquiorra's eyes.

Ulquiorra slowly walked towards his girlfriend..or ex girlfriend, at this moment he didn't know if they were together still or not. His bloodied knuckle had become swollen. He watched Orihime back away from him, he didn't blame her. At this moment, he must have looked like a maniac.

"Hime.." he said, his face softening as he continued to walk towards her.

"Stay away from me..I'm finished with you." She said, walking out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Ulquiorra stood motionless.

_She was always the one_  
><em>I'll repeat it again, the one<em>  
><em>No such thing as too young<em>  
><em>Red lights flashing on the car we're kissing in<em>  
><em>Call me crazy, I've always tried to remind her<em>  
><em>That the future's just a few heartbeats away from disaster<em>  
><em>I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away<em>

It had taken a good 20 minutes for Ulquiorra to walk up those stairs with every last ounce of courage he had to face Orihime. Once he reached their bedroom it had been something he hadn't expected.

Two filled suit cases laid by the door and Orihime had been filling a third one with her belongings.

Ulquiorra slowly walked to Orihime, who hadn't even realized his presence yet. Once he was standing behind her, he gently grabbed her wrist, in fear of scaring her anymore. She jumped slightly at the contact and she quickly yanked her arm away from Ulquiorra.

"Orihime..." he began.

"I really don't want to hear it, Ulquiorra." She interrupted him.

Taking a deep breath, Ulquiorra turned Orihime around by her arm and before she could even think of pushing him away, he pulled her into a tight hug, his face buried in her hair. His entire body had been trembling, he didn't want to lose the woman he had known his entire life because of a ridiculous fight over a text message.

"Please..Don't leave me.." Ulquiorra said, tightening the hug. "I'll change, for you, I promise..Please just don't leave me."

The tears that stung his eyes threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I can't be like this anymore, Ulquiorra." She didn't meet his eyes.

"I will do _anything, please,_" He couldn't stop the tears from falling, not if his life depended on it. "I can't live without you, Hime."

Orihime sighed, she grabbed Ulquiorra's arms, trying to pry them off of her body, "Let me go!"

This only urged him to hold her closer. "Please..who could I go to with my problems, Hime? Who did I run to when my parents died?" He squeezed her. "Who gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere to go?" He removed his arms from around her, and placed a hand under her chin, pulling her head up to face him. "Who stole my heart without even trying?"

Orihime's heart skipped a beat.

"You've given me so many 'second chances' that I never deserved. Just please, allow your heart to give me _one _more." He pleaded to her.

Her heart had stopped for a mere 3 seconds when those three words escaped Ulquiorra's lips.

"I love you."

_No, we'll repeat it again, there's no_  
><em>No such thing as too young<em>  
><em>Second chances won't leave you alone<em>  
><em>Cause there's faith in love<em>

_If you kiss me goodnight_  
><em>I'll know everything' is alright<em>  
><em>Second chances won't leave us alone<em>  
><em>Won't leave us alone<em>  
><em>Cause there's faith in love<em>

Her eyes widened. It had been the first time she ever heard him say that to her in their 3 years of dating.

Ulquiorra leaned down and gently kissed Orihime, not caring that he had completely broken down in front of her. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her body closer to his own. The kiss was magical, just like their first that they shared just on the dock by the river.

_It was just past dark and, hand in hand, two teenagers sat at the end of the dock, shoes and socks beside them, their feet hanging over the edge and a small figure was leaning against a much larger figure._

_Big, bright, grey eyes looked up to see the side of a pale face, staring out into the river. His head turned down slowly, his mesmerizing eyes meeting her sparkling ones. It was the perfect moment for the two to share their very first kiss together and if it were going to happen, it needed to happen now._

_The larger figure of the two leant down slowly, pausing every few centimeters to see if the auburn haired girl made any movements to get away. _

_Finally, in a soft and passion filled kiss, the two shared their romantic interest for each other. After a few seconds of nose breathing, the two parted from their first kiss, their eyes opening at the same time._

_"I..really like you, Ulquiorra." Orihime's soft voice was the first to be heard of the two._

_Ulquiorra slowly nodded his head, never taking his gaze off of his girlfriend._

As Ulquiorra reminisced that moment, his lips pressed harder against Orihime's. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra's neck, finally returning the kiss just as passionately as Ulquiorra started it. Ulquiorra pulled away, his eyes gazing into Orihime's just as they had done after their first kiss and he gave her a small smile.

Orihime returned that smile and she hugged him tightly.

"I forgive you.." she said.

"I love you." Ulquiorra whispered again.

"I love you, too, Ulquiorra." Orihime said.

_"I really like you...as well, Orihime.." He said, his gaze then returning to the river._

_Orihime smiled, following his eyes out into the water._

Grr! I'm such a sucker for happy endings =) And I'm a sucker for fluff. I'm used to writing fics with a lot Lemons x3 So if this wasn't good, I'm sorry D:

Uhm, About the Song..If you haven't heard of it..I recommend listening to it. It's absolutely adorable (: And I apologize if you don't enjoy music in fics. I tend to do that a lot.

I Do Hope You Enjoyed Though (:

Flames will be used to light my Strawberry Cinnamon (Smells Fucking GREAT!) Candle.

-Cat.


End file.
